


Chef's Special

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: Taemin wants to make Minho homemade chocolates for Valentine's Day, however he accidentally gets chocolate sauce all over himself.





	Chef's Special

Taemin stumbled through their apartment door with bags of groceries and clothes pilled high in his hands. Today was Valentine’s Day and his heart and head were abuzz with making the day special for him and his boyfriend. He woke early to find that Minho had already gone to work and began busily preparing the apartment for their special evening. Once the groceries for dinner were bought, he headed to the mall to find a new outfit for the night, something that would drive Minho crazy. He decided on skin tight black leather pants and a billowing white shirt that exposed his pale neck and sharp collarbones. 

Dropping the clothes on the couch, he navigated his way to their kitchen and began preparing dinner. Minho’s favorite of course. Taemin made sure to set the table just right, complete with flowers, candles, fancy napkins, and champagne glasses. He giggled like a schoolgirl with a crush as he thought about how he would soon be with his lover. 

Checking the time on his watch, he was delighted to find that he still had a few extra hours to spare. Quickly, he set to work grabbing pots, bowls, and chocolate molds; he planned on trying to make homemade chocolates for Minho, however each time had ended in disaster and a messy kitchen. Unbeknownst to Minho, Tae started taking confectionary lessons at his university in hopes that he could surprise his boyfriend with his new found talent. 

Grabbing a bag of semisweet morsels from the pantry, he poured the chocolate bits into a large glass mixing bowl. Then he placed a pot of water on the stove and heated it to a boil. Once pipping hot, he took an even larger glass bowl and filled it with the scalding water. Setting the bowl of chocolate in the water, he grabbed a spoon and quickly stirred the chocolate pieces until it became creamy and smooth. He worked quickly to grab the chocolate molds and began ladling in spoonful after delicious spoonful. 

Suddenly, Taemin lost his grip on the spoon and sent it tumbling to the floor. Fumbling to try and save it mid-air, he managed to smear chocolate sauce all over his jeans. Huffing in frustration, he simply removed his pants; not wanting to waste anytime he quickly went back to ladling the chocolate. Soon the molds were filled and ready to be chilled. As he reached for the sprinkles and other edible decorations on the highest shelf, he faltered. Almost losing his balance, he accidentally knocked down a package of flour. A puff of white smoke billowed from the counter as Taemin coughed and shook his head. 

Looking down again, he sighed, noticing that not only was the flour all over the floor and counter-space, but that his clothes were dusted in pure white as well. He glanced as his new outfit laying on the living room couch; he didn’t want to get it dirtied, but at the rate he was going, he decided not to take any chances. 

He slid open another drawer and pulled out a cute pink and yellow checkered apron adorned with pink frills on the edges. Taking off his shirt and boxers, he slipped the apron over his head and tied the strings securely around his now naked torso. 

‘It’s only for a little while.’ He thought to himself as he threw his dirtied clothes into a ball on the floor. He continued to work naked, save for the tightly tired apron that only allowed his bare ass to stick out. 

~

Minho stood frozen in the doorway. A bouquet of a dozen roses in his hand. His eyes widened and his stomach swirled with arousal. The sight of his petite boyfriend, clad only in an apron, bending over their kitchen stove with his plump bare ass wiggling in the air caused the elder to bite back a growl. 

He didn't notice how messy the kitchen was as he stalked into the room. All he could focus on was that perfect ass he would spend the next few hours pounding into. He smirked to himself as he laid the roses on the kitchen table. Taemin still hadn’t noticed his boyfriend’s presence as he bent down, reaching for a bowl in the cabinets below. Minho licked his lips as he watched his boyfriend’s behind dip low, catching a glimpse of his cock hanging just below the apron frills. Heat spread to his own length as he moved closer to his lover. 

Tae began whipping a bowl of chocolate, making it thick and creamy. Using his finger, he scooped up a dollop of chocolate, but before he could even get a taste, a large, warm, rough hand rubbed and squeezed his ass. He squeaked and jumped, spinning around to see Minho smirking down devilishly at him. 

“M-Minho!” He tensed, meeting his boyfriend’s sultry gaze. His breath hitched as Minho grabbed his hand; raising Tae’s finger to his lips. Their gazes locked as Minho slid his tongue up and down Taemin’s chocolate slicked finger, pure animalistic desire swimming in his eyes. Letting go of the younger’s hand, Minho pushed him back against the counter, his hands immediately finding their way to grope the other’s ass. Blushing madly, Taemin pushed against Minho’s chest, whining cutely in Minho’s arms. 

“Min-Minho… what are you doing?” He shuddered as Minho swooped in to suck and lick at the dried chocolate that was caked on his neck. 

“Dirty little thing aren’t you…making such a mess.” Minho moaned against the younger’s skin as he pressed his body into Tae’s. 

“M-Minho….stop I-I was trying to make you something yummy…”

“Mmm I think you already have.” Minho growled against Taemin’s lips as he reached behind the younger and cleared the counter with one quick swipe of his arm. The bowls and utensils went flying across the counter and into the sink, except for the bowl filled with warm, gooey, melted chocolate. Minho grabbed his lover’s thighs and lifted him to sit on the counter, settling himself between his legs. His lips immediately attacked the younger’s neck as his hands played with the frills of the apron, clenching and unclenching in frustration. 

Losing his willpower, Taemin began working the buttons of Minho’s dress shirt. Unbuttoning them slowly to reveal the elder’s chiseled chest and delicious happy trail he wanted so badly to follow. He moaned in Minho’s ear as the apron stings were loosened from his neck, allowing the top to fall, revealing his pert dusty pink nipples. 

Minho’s tongue never stopped licking and lapping down Taemin’s chest, even as he shrugged off his dress jacket and shirt. Taemin clung to Minho’s shoulders as his lover’s long fingers trace circles onto his thighs, slowly inching to his aching length. 

“Mino~” The younger whined desperately as he scooted himself closer to his lover, causing his length to rub against Minho’s. He bucked his hips against the younger, relishing in the sweet moans that fell from his boyfriend’s lips. Soon his fingers slid under the apron fills and gripped his lover’s hardened length, giving it a few quick strokes as the younger preened in his arms.

He felt Taemin’s shaky hands reach for his belt, he unclasped it quickly and set to work unbuttoning Minho’s pants and pulling out his now rock hard cock. Minho groaned at his lover’s touch as he continued to suck on Taemin’s nipples. Remembering the bowl of chocolate, Minho grabbed a spoonful and proceeded to drizzle the gooey treat all over his lover’s chest. He smirked in sick satisfaction at Taemin’s shutter once the chocolate ran down his chest and coated his nipples. 

“I think it’s time I got a taste…” Minho leaned in and teasingly lapped up the chocolate cascading down the younger’s body, starting from his neck and descending. He enjoyed hearing Taemin pant as he dragged his tongue down the other’s body, stopping only to bite and nibble on his chocolate covered nipples. 

“You taste so good Taeminnie, I bet you taste even better here…” Minho groaned in the other’s ear as he stroked Taemin’s cock agonizingly slow, making sure to thumb the slit, causing the boy to thrash on the counter. He kissed his lover hard on the lips as he reached around to untie the last sash of the apron, gazing lustfully as he fell from his boyfriends hips. Using Tae’s thighs, Minho pulled him closer and wrapped his legs around his torso. Lifting his whimpering love, he grabbed the bowl of chocolate and moved them both to the dining room table. He dropped Tae onto the table with a thud, not caring if the plates or glasses toppled over in their heat. 

Minho once again picked up the spoon of chocolate and hovered it over Taemin’s flushed red member. Taemin watched as the chocolate dripped in slow motion from the spoon onto his cock. He moaned loudly as his length was covered, thrusting his hips up and begging to be touched. Excitement sparked in his veins as he watched the elder dip low and take him whole, sucking and slurping greedily on his slicked up cock. 

“Oh fuck Minho…” He moaned, throwing his head back. The erotic sounds of his lover emitted made Minho work even harder. He swirled his tongue around the tip, delving into the slit before releasing the younger’s length with a pop. Taemin groaned at the loss of his lover’s sweet lips and shuttered at the feeling of Minho’s hand palming his ass. 

“Your’re so dirty Tae…looks like I'm going to have to clean you up.” 

“I’m not the dirty one here hyung~” He chuckled, smirking evilly up at the elder. 

“Are you sure?” Minho questioned innocently as he scooped more chocolate from the bowl and let it drizzle between Taemin’s legs, dripping right on his twitching entrance. Taemin’s breath hitched has he was unceremoniously flipped over, his bare chest hitting the tabletop as he was bent over. Gripping the edge of the table, Taemin braced himself as Minho slid two chocolate covered fingers into him. He mewled and arched his back as Minho’s skilled fingers worked him open. 

Minho bent down and teasingly licked a long stripe across his boyfriend’s entrance, humming in delight as he heard Tae whimper above him. Replacing his fingers with his tongue, Minho spread Tae’s ass cheeks and slipped his tongue inside, slurping and sucking at his lover’s hole. Taemin nearly screamed in pleasure as his lover continued his teasing assault. 

“M-Min I-I can’t…” He breathed, feeling that he was already at his peak. Showing some mercy, Minho finally took some chocolate and slicked up his aching length, moaning at his own touch. He lined himself up with the younger’s entrance and slowly pushed into his tight and hot hole. The chocolate melted even more, making him slippery as he began to thrust. Taemin’s finger nails scrapped against the wooden table as he was pounded into hard and slow, Minho’s name never ceasing to fall from his swollen lips. 

“Fuck Tae…you feel so good.” 

“Yea baby just like that. Don't stop.” Minho picked the up pace and thrusted a little faster and more deeply, angling his hips to hit the sweet spot that would send his lover cascading over the edge. Sweat began to form on their chests as Minho never stopped slamming into the younger, causing the table to rock and scrape across the floor. 

Suddenly Tae cried out and Minho knew that he was close. Reaching down, Minho grabbed Tae’s hair and jerked his head back as he began thrusting fast and deep into the other’s abused and chocolate slicked hole.

“Fuck yes! Give it to me baby!” Taemin cried as Minho hiked one of his lover’s knees up on the table, allowing him to thrust even deeper. Minho tugged on Tae’s hair, pulling his neck back to suck and bite on his soft skin as he continually thrust into his lover’s sweet spot. Suddenly Taemin convulsed, his muscles tensing as he came hard across the table, marked with a cry of his lover’s name. Seeing the younger climax was Minho’s undoing. Gripping Taemin’s hips his thrusted harder, the swirl in his stomach spiraling up until he finally came hard inside his boyfriend. 

It was moments later when Minho carefully slid out of his spent boyfriend, who was still panting and coming down from his post-orgasmic high. Minho helped Taemin sit up before returning to the kitchen sink to grab a wash cloth. He chuckled as he turned to find Taemin still sitting on the table with the bowl of chocolate in one hand and the spoon in the other. Settling himself once again between the younger’s legs, Minho swooped in for a chocolatey kiss before beginning to wipe the chocolate-cum mix from their bodies. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day baby.”


End file.
